Mobile computing devices with capacitive touch screens have become nearly ubiquitous in modern society. While such touch screens are designed to interact with the digits of a user, software programs have been developed by developers that can recognize a particular object placed on a touch screen by a distinguishable arrangement of capacitive tags that are placed on the object to identify it. These tags contact the touch screen and can be sensed by the capacitive sensor of the touch screen. To employ such an approach, for each object the developer has to conceive of a new arrangement of capacitive tags that will fit on the object and that will not be confused with another pre-defined arrangement of tags on a different object, apply the capacitive tags to the object in the new arrangement, and program the software to recognize the new arrangement of tags when placed on the screen. This process can be laborious and time intensive for the developer, and does not lend itself to systematization or cross-developer cooperation.